Porcelain
by MissPen
Summary: ON HIATUS! Bella's a rockstar and everything's going great until a certain vampire family decides to make an appearance, but Bella's not the same Bella she was when they left. Rated T for excessive profanity.
1. Chapter One: Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all, except for Sam, Mel, Sklar & Ryan. They're mine.

AN: I know this chapter is short, sorry about that. Chapter two will be longer and will be up sometime tomorrow (1/24/10). Hope you like this little snippet. I know this idea's been pretty over-done, but I couldn't help myself. R&R and I promise updates will flow quickly. Thank you!

* * *

The roaring of the crowd rang though my head, I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this super sonic hearing thing. I was backstage, applying eyeliner to my eyes while looking at myself in the mirror. My golden eyes stared back at me and I remembered. It was exactly three years since that day. The day that changed my life, my existence. I put down the eyeliner pencil and gave myself one more look over, pulling at the bottom of my shirt, trying to make the holes a bit bigger. (Outfit on profile.) I couldn't help but remember when this day came around, no matter how much I tried to suppress the memories. I had spent a whole year doing nothing but feeling sorry for myself and I wasn't going to go back to that again, plus I doubt my fans would like me disappearing for a few months or longer. I smiled half-heartedly at my reflection when I heard Sam calling my name, "Bella! Get you're ass over here! We're on in five!" My smile grew, show time. I walked out of the dressing room and toward the curtain.

_She lay on the muddy forest ground, curled into a ball. Sobs escaped her mouth, her face red and eyes moist with tears. Her breathing was sporadic; she looked like a fallen angel with her hair wild all around her. The rain was coming down harder and she let out a pain-felt, sharp scream. He had left her._

_She lay there for a little more than an hour before she heard something coming toward her. Maybe he had come back, maybe he still loved her. She picked her head up slowly and called out his name, "Edward!" "No, not Edward," she heard a voice say, she felt breathing on her neck and whipped her head around only to be greeted with a pair of blood red eyes. Next thing she knew, she was screaming in agony._

The lights dimmed quickly and the crowd cheered. I stepped out from behind the curtain with my band mates and we all went to our positions. I walked downstage and once my hand touched the mic, the lights went on and the music started.


	2. Chapter Two: Topaz Eyes

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie owns everything 'cept the song lyrics & the characters Sklar, Mel, Ryan & Sam, they're mine. Song lyrics belong to Porcelain and the Tramps.

AN: A bit longer, as I promised, still pretty short, I know. Next chapter coming either Sunday, tomorrow the 24th, or Monday the 25th. Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Keep them coming! R&R!

* * *

**Previously…**

_The lights dimmed quickly and the crowd cheered. I stepped out from behind the curtain with my band mates and we all went to our positions. I walked downstage and once my hand touched the mic, the lights went on and the music started._

* * *

Sam tore it up on her guitar and I smiled. "Hello New York," I screamed at the top of my lungs. The crowd cheered and a few girls let out shrill screams. "How are all you sexy people doing tonight?" The crowd cheered louder. I smiled wider. The music suddenly slowed down in tempo for the beginning of the song. I looked over at Mel who was on her keyboard and winked. Then I turned my head back to the crowd and began to sing.

_Nine inch heels come marching in  
To please a black tied dirty old man,  
Staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, "Break me in"  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
I know you want to,  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
She's waiting for you_

I pretended to use my mic stand as a  
strippers pole and winked at the crowd,  
then began jumping up and down  
for the chorus:

_Girls and boys in the Redlight District,  
You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,  
Boys and girls in the Redlight District,  
Take you to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

I grabbed the mic off the stand and  
let the stand fall to the ground. I  
started walking toward the crowd  
seductively as I sang the next verse:

_She makes her way in to your pocket,  
With fake eyelashes that she flashes,  
Crawling to you on her bruised knees,  
Kind of makes me think that she'll give it up,  
Give it up, give it up,  
She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
I know you want to,  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,  
Give it up, give it up, give it up,  
She's waiting for you,_

Then I started jumping up and  
down again while singing the  
next chorus. I could see the crowd  
getting pumped with me and dancing  
and singing right along with the music.  
This is why I love my job:

_Girls and boys in the Redlight District,  
You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,  
Boys and girls in the Redlight District,  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys--  
Girls and boys in the Redlight District,  
You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,  
Boys and girls in the Redlight District,  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush_

I walked to the other end of the stage  
to sing the next part:

_Hello, hello dear sir,  
I've got something for you,  
Look in my hand, I've got a couple of pills. Pop 'em.  
I'll make you feel hot and your wife feel horrible  
I'll make you wanna, make you wanna,  
I'll make you feel hot and I'll make you feel right,  
So I'll spread my legs and just let go._

Then ended up right back in the middle  
of downstage singing the final chorus:

_Girls and boys in the red light district,  
You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen,  
Boys and girls in the red light district,  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush  
Blush blush blush blush  
I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush!_

I ended the song in a bit of a provocative pose and laughed. The crowd roared. "Thanks guys and gals. That song was called," I pointed the mic toward the crowd and they screamed, 'Redlight District!' I smiled, "So you guys _do_ know who we are!" I laughed and heard some people yell, 'Of course we do' and 'I love you Porcelain'. "Thanks dudes and dudettes, this next song is called "King of the World" because as you all know, I'm the fucking king!" And the music started.

_My pain filled drama queen  
Is always creeping at your bed  
Get ready to buy you out  
'Cause we all know  
What goes around comes around  
You should've known what I was all about  
Do not test me_

I walked closer to the edge of the stage  
to sing the coming chorus,  
a few of the guards at the bottom gave  
me warning glances. I rolled my eyes at  
them, so I had jumped off the stage a few  
times, so what?

_'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world_

_Keep your head down  
Until I tell you to speak  
You're not giving me the run around  
When you fall back, unto my coffin  
No you should've stayed out of my way  
Do not test me_

I screamed the final line in that  
verse and smiled before singing  
the next chorus:

_'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world_

I got down on my knees, ironic to  
the next verse, and tried to reach  
out to some of the fan's whose hands  
had been reaching out at me.

_Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me_

Then I got back up on my feet and  
let out an ear piercing scream that  
was all part of the song.

_Get on you knees  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please  
So get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you_

_'Cause I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world  
(Do as I please)  
I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world  
(Get on you knees)  
I'm the fucking king, the fucking king of the world, yeah  
(Fucking king of the world)_

I winked at the crowd as I backed up from  
the edge of the stage, back to the center.

_Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me  
Bow to me  
Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me_

I blew a kiss to the crowd when I finished the last line of the song, the lights went out and the crowd screamed. The lights came back on a few minutes later and we continued with the show.

* * *

Overall, the show was a complete success. My band mates and I were having a few shots of whiskey in my dressing room afterward when I heard some commotion outside. I could hear the guards telling someone they couldn't be backstage and I heard a familiar voice arguing with them. Sklar smiled toward me, "Probably some fans trying to get autographs," he laughed. "Aw, sky, don't be mean," I said in a patronizing voice, then laughed, "I'll go see what's going on." I took a final shot and walked out of the dressing room. I followed the voices to the backstage door.

"Hey, what's going on here," I asked with a sarcastic smile on my face, but I was no where near prepared to see the faces that were standing there. A small, pixie sized girl was violently arguing with one of the guards while the rest of them just stood and watched, amused. I froze, no it couldn't be. The pixie girl stopped yelling when her eyes met mine and she seemed to freeze for a few seconds too. "Bella," her playful, angelic voice called. "Shit," was all I could say. When I was able to recompose myself a few seconds later, I looked at the guard and told him to let them through. He stared at me for a short while before nodding and making way for them.

I could feel a certain pair of eyes staring at me intensely and I knew all too well who they belonged to and I tried my best to keep my eyes on Alice, but I couldn't. The glare was too intense and I was forced to look at him. My golden eyes met his topaz ones and I felt my breathing hitch. _Asshole._


	3. Chapter Three: Reunions Bite

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie owns everything 'cept the song lyrics & the characters Sklar, Mel, Ryan & Sam, they're mine.

AN: I know I promised something a bit longer, well, it's not longer, but it's got more content. –insert nervous smile- Well, leme know what you guys think. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, keep them coming. R&R and you'll get a new update soon!

* * *

I couldn't continue to stare at him or I might have broken in two, so I settled for rolling my eyes and glaring at him. He needed to see my anger. The anger I had built up for so long. Oh how I wish I could have just let him have it right there and then, but I didn't. I broke off contact with his eyes when I turned around and started walking towards the dressing room. "Follow me," I said in a monotone voice. They obliged and I could hear their footsteps behind me.

We reached the dressing room in a minute or so and I introduced them to the group, who where looking at me with eyebrows raised. "Guys, these are the Cullens. Cullens, my band." I ignored any reactions from the band as I walked to one of the chairs in front of the large mirror and sat down. I scanned all the Cullen's faces, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and _him_. Carlisle and Esme weren't there. I looked toward my band mates and could see them giving the Cullens dirty looks, they all knew the story. I had told them a few weeks after meeting them two years ago. Ryan started growling lowly, but Mel put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. Sam looked at me and our eyes met. She understood and nodded, then looked at the rest of band and they all got up and left. Before Sam left though, she came up to me and said, "If you need me, you know what to do." I smiled at her and she left.

Now it was only the Cullens and myself. I took in a deep breath and let it out sharply. I started taking off my jewelry and spoke, "What do you guys want?" There was a moment of silence. I didn't look at them as I removed my bracelets. Alice spoke after a moment, "Since when could you walk in heels?" I glared at her. "Sorry, just curious." Emmett laughed and I got annoyed. "Anyone going to answer my question?" Emmett raised his hand as if he were in school. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, you see, it's like this." Emmett paused and looked as if he were trying to figure out a way to explain something. I felt a pair of eyes on me again and I looked toward Edward who was once again staring at me as if he were in a trance. "Can you stop doing that," I spoke the question as a command and he looked away. I let out a short growl and Emmett laughed. "He's amazed to see you," Alice said. I let out a fake laugh, "What? He's amazed to see the person that he lied to, embarrassed and made believe that he loved her?" Edward's head shot up and his eyes bore into mine,

"Bella, I-" I interrupted him, "The name's Porcelain," I paused, "and don't you _dare_ talk to me."

He stopped and didn't say anything. "Look Be-Porcelain," Jasper spoke, "We really need to talk to you about something. It's extremely important." I looked toward Jasper and smiled, he and Rosalie were the only two people I couldn't really be mad at. Jasper because, well, I wasn't really sure why, and Rosalie because she had always hated me in any case, so I couldn't blame her for leaving. "Fine, but we'll have to talk at my house. The crew's leaving so they'll be closing down this building in a few minutes." Jasper nodded.

We made our way toward the parking lot at the back of the venue. I made my way over to my new sleek, red sports car I had bought only a few days ago. (Car in profile.) It was my baby. I could now understand the Cullen's obsessions with their cars. I looked over to see Emmett, Alice and Rosalie gawking at my ride. I smirked. I looked at Edward to see him standing at his silver Volvo. Seems like he'll never grow out of that thing. I took out my keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside while the Cullens did the same. Alice and Jasper in a hot yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie in a black jeep. I shut my door and put the key in the ignition as the car roared to life. I rolled down my window and yelled out, "Follow me." Then I was speeding down the road, quickly hitting 90 mph.


	4. Chapter Four: One Never the Same

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I own nothing but the band members.

**AN:** Whoo! Chapter four, my favorite chapter so far. Hope you like the new Bella. R&R and you'll get another update soon! ;]

* * *

We arrived at the mansion I shared with my fellow band mates in record timing. (Picture of mansion in profile.) I turned off my engine and stepped out of my ride, the Cullens were already standing outside their cars. "Damn, Bel-Porcelain. You really upgraded from that old truck," Emmett said. I smirked, "You know it." I had honestly loved that old red thing, but after the transformation, when I was leaving my old life behind me, the truck had held too many memories and I had to get rid of it. One of the many things I had to leave behind in my old life.

The mansion was located off a small road through a wooded area that became a neighborhood of huge houses. Our mansion was the final house on the dead end road. It was huge; bigger than any home I could have ever pictured myself in when I was Bella. I walked up to the large door and opened it, the Cullens a few steps behind me. We entered the large entrance way and I heard Alice politely close the door behind us as I walked them into the big living area. I plopped down on the couch and motioned with my hand for the Cullens to get comfortable. Not that I wanted them in my house or anything, but as they were here anyway, might as well not make things awkward.

"The band isn't here," I began, "They're probably at the bar. We were supposed to all go there after the show." I watched as a few of them nodded. The pixie began to speak again, "By the way, how could you guys drink? I saw the bottles of alcohol in your dressing room." I half-smiled, might as well answer one of her questions. "You guys can drink too. I tried an experiment a year ago and drank down a bottle of tequila with the band. Turns out there's no need to puke it up afterward, it sorta acts like blood. Actually it curbs the thirst a bit. Helped a lot when I was a newborn," I laughed, "You should have seen us. A bunch of wasted vamps." (_AN: Yes, I took this idea from the Vampire Diaries. It's my newest obsession show._) I allowed myself to smile in front of them, I wanted to show them that I was happy. That I had moved on, that I didn't need them. I watched as they seemed to relax after I had shown them that I could laugh without it being sarcastic. A sort of comfort began to settle in the air and it irritated me.

"So," I asked gruffly, "want to tell me why you're here?" Jasper spoke, "Yes, but first, mind telling us how you…changed?" I smirked, "No, it wasn't on purpose and it wasn't some way of getting revenge on you guys for leaving me." I looked toward Edward when I said this, then moved my eyes to the floor before looking back up and continuing. "I'll skip the whole melodramatic 'Edward doesn't love me' scene and get straight to the point. After spending an hour on the forest floor feeling pathetic, I heard someone coming through the woods. At first I thought it was this one," I pointed toward him, "but when I looked up, I was met with red eyes and a second later I felt something pierce my neck and I was screaming. I woke up three days later and I was this," I motioned down my body with my hands. "I figured out a few months later that it was Victoria who had changed me as a way for her to get her revenge on Edward for killing James," I rolled my eyes, "I met her while hunting and killed her."

I smiled at the memory; the bitch had gotten what she deserved. Though now that I thought about it, I was happy that I was changed. If it weren't for her, I'd still be that pathetic girl crying about some guy who didn't love her. Still, I didn't feel any guilt over her death. There were a few seconds of silence, which pixie once again had to break. "My sister's finally indestructible," she exclaimed with a smile. I scowled at her, annoyed, "Sister? Please, Alice." Her smiled quickly disappeared and I couldn't help the pang of guilt I felt in my chest. "Sorry," she said softly. I smiled slightly at her, "Best friends, maybe. Sisters," I looked toward Edward with intensity in my eyes, "no." Alice nodded slightly, but the smile had reappeared on her face.

Suddenly I heard another voice speak, "So what's with this whole "Porcelain" thing?" I turned my head toward Rosalie and smirked, "She's my alter-ego." Rosalie raised an eyebrow and I continued, "When I was human, I always had this side of me that was completely different than the way I acted. It was the side of myself I heard in my head, the person my thoughts belonged to, while the person who my voice belonged to, Bella, would completely ignore my thoughts and say whatever she wanted to say. You guys have seen this side of me before, but only for small amounts of time. So that day in the forest, when my heart stopped beating, when I died, Bella died right along with my mortality, leaving only me, Porcelain." Rosalie looked at me with humor in her eyes. Then I heard him speak, "So you're Porcelain now," Edward asked with a humorous smirk on his face. I stared straight in his eyes, "No," my voice spoke intensely, my lips forming an evil smile, "I'm your worst nightmare."


	5. Chapter Five: Love and Hatred

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Though, I own the Porcelain side of Bella. XP

**AN:** Okay, here's what happened. I wrote this like three days ago and tried everyday since then to upload it, unfortunately, I kept getting a processing error. -insert annoyed face- Finally, today it went through. Sorry it took so long. ;P Anyways... Ta-da! New chapter! Hope you guys like this one. Was a bit harder to write since I'm trying to make the new Bella believable. Hopefully you guys will like it. Let me know, R&R and I promise you'll get a new chapter soon!

* * *

Previously…

_Then I heard him speak, "So you're Porcelain now," Edward asked with a humorous smirk on his face. I stared straight in his eyes, "No," my voice spoke intensely, my lips forming an evil smile, "I'm your worst nightmare."_

* * *

Edward's expression looked taken aback and I could see him begin to fidget with his hands. I smiled. Good, he should be uncomfortable. He thought he could barge into my existence no problem? Ha, he was sadly mistaken. I scanned the faces of the rest of the Cullens, they all looked a bit uncomfortable as well, but at the moment I could've cared less. I wanted to know what they wanted so that we could get to it and they could leave as they did three years ago.

I turned to Alice, "Your turn. Why are you here?" Alice nodded slightly and then spoke, "I had a vision." I raised an eyebrow and there was a moment of silence, "Care to elaborate? Or is this some kind of game where I'm supposed to guess the physic vision," I asked with annoyance. Alice cleared her throat, "No. To keep it simple, I saw the Volturi. You probably don't know who they are but-" I interrupted her, "I know who they are." She looked confused for a second and I responded to her silent question, "I'll explain after you finish." She nodded once more and continued, "Well, I saw them coming and it looked like they were going to attack you and your friends. I didn't get a very good visual, but we didn't know you were a…vampire and," she paused and I finished for her, "And you came to save the helpless human." Alice cleared her throat again.

I snickered, "Please. I knew they were coming." "How," Jasper asked. I smiled at him, "They came before." Jasper cocked his head to the side. "They came about a year ago. Not a big deal." "Why did- Why are they coming? And we need to come up with a plan." I smiled at him again, "I already did." He looked confused.

"The reason they came and are coming again is because they want me to join them and I declined before. And as for my plan on how to deal with them, simple. I'll just control them." The Cullen's faces now read of complete confusion and I had to laugh. They stared at me for a while before Edward spoke, "What do you mean control them?" I smiled, "Exactly that, Eddy. Control them. Before they even know what's going on, they'll be like my little puppets."

"What," Emmett spurt out. I laughed again, "Puppets. You know. Those toys on strings that you control." They looked at me as if I were insane. I rolled my eyes, "My ability. Duh." They continued to stare at me in the same way and I rolled my eyes again. "My ability to control and manipulate anyone as I please. That's my "gift" as you guys put it." Jasper looked at me impressed, "Wow." I smiled, "Yeah. Basically, I can control anyone's mind. Only problem is I can only control one person at a time, so I figured when the Volturi come, Jane will most likely be with them and if I control Jane…well, you get the rest." Jasper nodded.

"Damn, sis," Emmett said and I turned to glare at him, "Sorry, I mean Porcelain." I nodded and he continued, "That's pretty sweet." "That's amazing," Alice agreed and I nodded once more. I turned to look at Edward, who was once again staring at me blindly. I got annoyed, "What?" He didn't answer, but continued to stare at me as if he were trying to read my mind. I laughed. "What? Trying to figure me out? Trying to figure out how you could have ever loved a piece of trash human? Let me tell you something, Eddy," I continued using his nickname I knew he hated, "I'm not a piece of trash and I'm no longer human. I'm not that pathetic thing you toyed with three years ago and I'm not helpless. No, I'm far from helpless. Now I'm just an angry vampire with a lot of power. I'm in a band with millions of fans. I'm on every fucking newspaper or magazine out there. I'm not Bella Swan anymore. If anything, Victoria didn't kill her. You did. And if there's one thing I'd ever thank you for, it's that. So thank you Edward, thank you for killing that side of me. Thank you for being the sick masochistic monster you are," I ended with a smile. A second passed and I watched pain shoot across his face and I felt myself break a little inside, but I didn't allow it to show. I hated him and even if I truly didn't, I wouldn't let him know it. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

The silence brought a thick atmosphere with it into the room. Everyone sat stunned, frozen and awkwardly. Emmett twiddled with his thumbs, Alice stared at the floor, Jasper looked everyplace except at me, but Rosalie was the only one looking at me. Not only that, but she was smiling at me. Her reaction confused me, but I didn't let that show. Edward finally spoke, breaking the thick silence. "Everyone, would you please leave. I'd like to speak to Bella alone." I looked at him with daggers in my eyes at him using that name, but he ignored me. Everyone looked from me to Edward and back before getting up and quickly making their way out the door. Edward and I stared at each other for several more minutes. Me glaring at him with hatred and him staring at me with no emotion. His lack of emotion only made me angrier and more annoyed, but I didn't say anything. I'd let him speak first.

"Bella," he said and then paused as if waiting for me to interrupt him, but I didn't. "I don't know how I'll ever make you understand. And even if you never understand, even if you always stay angry at me, at least I'll know that you knew the truth," he paused again for a moment, clearing his throat, then he stared at me in the eyes, his gaze intense. "Bella, I never thought of you as trash or helpless. I never thought of you as pathetic. No, that is the complete opposite of everything I thought and think of you. Bella, I lied that day in the forest. Every word I said was a lie and I'm so angry at myself for leaving you there, but I did it because in my sick masochistic mind, I thought I was protecting you. Bella, I love you and always have. I left because I thought we were a detriment to your safety, but," he got up and walked over to where I was sitting, then kneeled before me, "I love you."

I felt a new pain shoot across my chest, confusion clouded my mind and the only response I could come up with was anger. I felt the tears that wouldn't fall come to my eyes as I stared at him. No, I wouldn't believe him. He was lying. He always lied, but I felt my resolve began to waver. I wouldn't let him see me like this though; this part of me was gone, buried. I looked him square in the eyes, "I. Don't. Love. You." I pronounced each word with emphasis and with each word, I felt my heart crack until it finally broke.


	6. Chapter Six: Rolling & Rolling Around

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all, 'cept for Mel, Sky, Ryan, Sam and Porcelain (Bella's alter ego).  
All song lyrics belong to Porcelain and the Tramps.

AN: I know it's been forever, don't hold it against me please...well you can hold it against me a little. I suck, I know. Not much happens in this chapter, but the next one will be more interesting, promise. Please continue to R&R!

* * *

_Previously..._

_I felt a new pain shoot across my chest, confusion clouded my mind and the only response I could come up with was anger. I felt the tears that wouldn't fall come to my eyes as I stared at him. No, I wouldn't believe him. He was lying. He always lied, but I felt my resolve began to waver. I wouldn't let him see me like this though; this part of me was gone, buried. I looked him square in the eyes, "I. Don't. Love. You." I pronounced each word with emphasis and with each word, I felt my heart crack until it finally broke._

* * *

Edward stared at me and I saw some emotion in his face, but it was well hidden behind his eyes. I didn't breath, couldn't move, because if I did, I knew I'd begin to sob. We stared at each other in silence, until Edward finally spoke again.

"Fine, but I won't stop trying Bella. I'm not going to leave you, ever again."

I wanted to scream out, hit him, but I stood there frozen, letting my anger build up. How dare he make me feel like this? How dare he think he could just walk back into my existence? How dare he say he loved me? How dare he?!

I took in a deep breath and struggled to keep my words even, "Get out," I said, my eyes never leaving his. He stood and began to walk toward the door. He paused when he was just inches from it and turned around to look at me, "I'm not lying, Bella. Not this time. I promise you, I'm not giving up." That was the final straw. With my vampiric speed, I stood and threw the chair I had been sitting in at him, but it hit the wall instead. He was gone, the door wide open. "Asshole," I screamed out.

* * *

I didn't see the Cullens again for the following two days. I was pretty much forced to explain what had happened by Sky. Seriously, he could be super annoying sometimes. We had another show later on this evening and I was looking forward to it. Finally, something to get my mind of the Cullens. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward had said and it was starting to really bug me. It had gotten to me so much yesterday that I had punched a hole through my room wall. I stifled a laugh when I remembered how angry Mel was.

"_Don't take it out on the house; the house didn't do anything to you. Take it out on him,"_ she had yelled at me. Mel always made me laugh no matter how serious or angry she was, because she always looked positively adorable. Like an angry bunny. This time I couldn't help but laugh at my thoughts and Sam looked at me with an eyebrow raised but I just shook my head at her.

I changed into my outfit for the show and did my hair at vampiric speed. That was one of the several things I had loved about being a vampire, the ability of super speed. It made doing everyday annoying things fast and simple, like hair. My hair was completely straight with a bump on top to give it some volume. For my outfit, I went with vintage everything. (Outfit on profile)

When we finally made it backstage, there were already tons of fans out in the crowd and I could feel their energy. One of the best parts about being a musician was playing live, there was nothing that could compare to the sound of people screaming your name and singing your lyrics with you. We had only fifteen minutes before stage time and the band and I celebrated by each taking on shot of tequila. There was a nagging thought at the back of my mind though, I couldn't help but wonder if the Cullens would show up. I secretly wanted Edward to show up, there was one song that I had written with him in mind and it wouldn't be perfect to sing it to him? Show him how much I hated him, how much he had hurt _Bella_ and how much I didn't care about him anymore. Then there was another side to it though and that was the side that pissed me off. I sorta wanted him to be here, just because.

The band left to take their spots on stage and I took another shot of tequila after they left. Then I took in a deep breath and smirked at my reflection in the mirror of our dressing room. My eyeliner was already a bit smudged, but I liked how it looked. It sorta went with my outfit. I made my way on the stage and took my spot behind the microphone. I smiled at Sam and she smiled back at me. Then the curtain went up and we were revealed.

Once again, there is absolutely nothing that could compare to hundreds of people screaming your name. I smirked at the crowd and scanned them over quickly. My smirk grew wider when I noticed a familiar head of hair, but didn't let my eyes linger longer than half a second. I yelled into the microphone, "Hey all you sexy people!" The crowd screamed and I heard Mel laugh. I winked at her and continued, "Let's get this bitch started, this song's You Want!" The guitars started and the crowd screamed again.

_You wanna show me here,  
You wanna show me there,  
You wanna run me down  
__into a perfect circle._

I unhooked the mic from the stand, and used  
the stand like a crutch.

_Seams with stretch and then my bed with bust  
and when I'm back to you,  
__I'll have a story to tell._

_Words are worthless  
__when you're laying in my bed. Oh!_

I let go of the stand and started walking downstage  
toward the audience. They screamed louder as  
I started on the chorus.

_Tell me when I'm dead,  
__is it sleeping on all the words that you said?  
Your better off dead  
__is it creeping all the words that I said?  
'Cause you want me and you like me and  
Tell me when I'm dead,  
__is it sleeping on all the words that you said?  
'Cause you want me and you like me, dead._

I said "dead" with a wink at one of the guys who  
was frantically trying to get closer to the stage, but  
security was holding him back. Then I started walking  
back upstage before turning back to face the audience.

_You wanna tear me up_  
_You wanna stretch me out_  
_And what you lost I found_  
_And now I'm not giving it back._

_Words are worthless  
__when you're laying in my bed. Oh!_

I started walking toward Mel who was on the keyboards  
and singing the backing vocals. I put my arm around  
her neck as we sang the second chorus.

_Tell me when I'm dead,_  
_is it sleeping on all the words that you said?  
Your better off dead  
__is it creeping all the words that I said?  
'Cause you want me and you like me and  
Tell me when I'm dead,  
__is it sleeping on all the words that you said?  
'Cause you want me and you like me, dead._

I smiled at Mel who winked back at me while  
Sky rocked his solo. I walked downstage back  
toward the crowd and got on my knees while  
trying to reach out and touch the hands that were  
extended towards me.

_I love you,  
__but I'll never change._

I got back up and made my way toward where the  
abandoned mic stand stood and hooked the mic back  
on it to sing the final chorus of the song.

_Tell me when I'm dead,  
__is it sleeping on all the words that you said?  
Your better off dead  
__is it creeping all the words that I said?  
'Cause you want me and you like me and  
Tell me when I'm dead,  
__is it sleeping on all the words that you said?  
'Cause you want me and you like me and  
__'Cause you want me and you like me and  
__'Cause you want me and you like me and  
__'Cause you want me and you like me and…_

_Dead._

I laughed a bit at the end, which was part of the song, and the audience cheered. I smiled at them and screamed, "Let's waste no time, this one's called The Preyingmantis!" The music started immediately after the last song ended. This one was for him and I looked straight toward where I had seen that familiar head of hair only to see that his eyes staring intently at me. I noticed Alice standing next to him and she was staring at me with equal intensity, but I focused my gaze on him only and winked at him. He blinked and looked taken aback, but continued to stare. I laughed and began:

_I remember when  
You told me I'm driving you crazy, crazy  
I remember when  
You used to call me your baby, baby_

This song was a perfect expression of how I felt  
toward him. I hoped he could finally grasp what  
he had done to me and would leave me alone  
after this. I walked toward him and sang the  
the chorus while looking straight at him.

_And I don't think I am who you want me to be_  
_I'm sorry it took you this long just to see_  
_That I'm rolling and rolling around in my mind_

_I hung you on a limb_  
_Made you bend over_  
_Backwards on a sin_  
_Quit crying on my shoulder_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_We're beautiful garbage_  
_Throw it all away_  
_Wash you off in the shower_

I looked away from him and walked toward the  
other side of the stage and the fans there screamed.

_Actions speak louder than words_  
_So don't tell me that you love me now, love me now_  
_I'm gagging myself_  
_I'm brushing out the foul taste you left in my mouth_  
_You left in my mouth_

_And I don't think I am who you want me to be_  
_I'm sorry it took you this long just to see_  
_That I'm rolling and rolling around in my mind_

I walked back to center stage and sang the second chorus.

_I hung you on a limb_  
_Made you bend over_  
_Backwards on a sin_  
_Quit crying on my shoulder_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_We're beautiful garbage_  
_Throw it all away_  
_Wash you off in the shower_

I walked back to the mic stand and used it like a stripper pole  
while Sam did her guitar solo, and was awarded by a few wolf  
howls and whistles. I smiled before finishing the song with the  
final chorus, hooking my mic back on the stand.

_I hung you on a limb_  
_Made you bend over_  
_Backwards on a sin_  
_Quit crying on my shoulder_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_We're beautiful garbage_  
_Throw it all away_  
_Wash you off in the shower_  
_Throw it all away_  
_Wash you off in the shower_

I looked down toward the ground as I finished  
the chorus, my hair creating a veil that concealed  
my face, then slowly looked back up to  
sing the final lines.

_I'm gagging myself_  
_I'm brushing out the foul taste you left in my mouth._

* * *

Backstage after the show, we celebrated again by drinking the whole bottle of tequila. Any human would have been pasted out by then, but to us, the alcohol numbed the stinging pain in our throats that caused us thirst. I'd definitely have to go hunting sometime this weekend. The alcohol wouldn't hold me for very long. I had only slipped up twice, when I was in my newborn stages and I had no plans on adding to that headcount.

The others, like me, were vegetarians and had been for a lot longer, so they helped me a lot. Mel was the one who had helped me gain control of myself and she was the first person I had confided in about what had happened to me.

Neither Edward nor Alice showed up backstage after the show or at my house. I couldn't shake the nagging thoughts though and for some reason I felt disappointed when they didn't show. I planned to go shopping with Mel & Sam the next morning; I needed to get my mind off the Cullens somehow. I couldn't help but giggle when I thought about how Alice wouldn't believe that I was actually going to go shopping…willingly.


	7. Chapter Seven: Complications

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all, 'cept for Mel, Sky, Ryan, Sam and Porcelain (Bella's alter ego).  
All song lyrics belong to Porcelain and the Tramps.

**AN:** Okay, I officially suck. I know. I'm super, super sorry for making you guys wait so long for new chapters. I have no excuse, except for my laziness and procrastination. Please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter & please continue to R&R!

* * *

_Previously..._

_Neither Edward nor Alice showed up backstage after the show or at my house. I couldn't shake the nagging thoughts though and for some reason I felt disappointed when they didn't show. I planned to go shopping with Mel & Sam the next morning; I needed to get my mind off the Cullens somehow. I couldn't help but giggle when I thought about how Alice wouldn't believe that I was actually going to go shopping…willingly._

* * *

I spent the entire rest of the night beating Sky at xbox and playing wii sports bowling with Mel and Ryan, which I won twice. Ryan made excuses saying that the game disliked him for whatever reason and the ball never listened to him. Sure, Ryan, sure. When mid-morning finally came, Mel, Sam, and I started to get dressed. I decided to go a little punk rock with tuxedo stiletto boots to add some vintage edge with my outfit (Outfit on profile). I left my hair down and messy, not even touching it with a comb. About an hour later, the three of us were ready and I was heading out the door. Unfortunately, instead of being greeted with the sight of my fabulous car, I was greeted by the sight of a tiny black-haired pixie. I groaned inwardly, but put on an obviously fake smile.

"Hello Alice, what can I help you with," I asked in a perky voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, Bella. Since you don't want Edward to bother you anymore, as you made it perfectly clear last night, I'm here to bother you instead," she responded in her melodic voice and smiled.

So it appeared that my message had been received perfectly last night. That news made me smile for real, but my subconscious was yelling at me. I ignored the barely audible voice in my head.

"Hm, if that's all it takes, maybe I should write a song for you."

Alice smirked, "Sorry Bells. I'm not that easy."

Mel and Sam, who were already outside waiting, were staring daggers into Alice's back. For some reason the monstrous faces they were making toward Alice made me feel uneasy. I was mad at Alice, but for some reason, I felt sisterly protective of her. I tried to shake this feeling by walking past Alice and sending reassuring nods to Mel and Sam. Sam rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat of the car, while Mel shook her head and got into the back.

"Will you be following us," I called behind my shoulder to Alice after spotting an unfamiliar yellow Porche parked in the driveway. I was answered by a growling of the Porche's engine, Alice already inside. I huffed and got into my car. Soon we were speeding down the roadway, Alice only a few feet behind us.

* * *

We arrived at the large mall within minutes. The place was bursting with people, then again, when is a mall not bursting with people? I quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on a black cap and dark tinted sunglasses. It made us somewhat inconspicuous, but not to the extent that it was impossible to recognize us. Mel and Sam had done pretty much the same thing, and when we looked each other over, we couldn't help but laugh. When we got out of the car and Alice couldn't help but laugh either.

"Great disguises," she mumbled through her laughter.

I couldn't help but smile at her, but tried to cover it up quickly. We had parked on the roof of the mall's parking lot, so there weren't many people around. We made our way to the elevator and got in. As the elevator went down to the mall's main floor, I took a deep breath before the metal doors opened.

We were greeted by a bustle of people going every which way and loud chatter that was only intensified by our vampiric hearing. I closed my eyes trying to focus myself and ignore the voices. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and snapped my head to the side. It was Mel, I nodded at her and she let go. We began walking down the east side of the mall, no one screamed, so far so good. Then I heard Alice.

"Wow, a mall? I used to have to force you to go shopping."

"No, you used to have to force Bella to go shopping," I answered back quickly. She didn't respond.

We walked to my favorite store, Guess, and made our way inside. Everything in the store was what Bella would have considered insanely expensive, but to me, money wasn't an issue. I started looking through the racks, Mel and Sam going their own ways, looking around. Alice stayed behind me. I picked a black asymmetrical tank top off one rack and held it up to look at it better.

"That would look really nice on you."

I stood trying to decide if and how I should respond. I turned to Alice and looked at her for a second.

"Thanks, but I think it would look better on you," I said holding the top out toward her.

She smiled and took it. I couldn't help but smile back. Truth of the matter was that I had missed Alice, even through she had done nothing but annoy me and use me as a Barbie doll when I was human, she still was the sister I never had, and even though she had gone along with him and willingly left me, I couldn't shake that bond.

Mel must have overheard because she was standing behind Alice in a split second. Alice ignored her presence and walked toward the mirror to check the top out and leave us to speak.

"So you're being nice?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess. Be nice to her Mel, kay? She's not like him."

Mel didn't respond, but I knew she had listened. She turned around and made her way over to Sam, whispering something in her ear. Sam quickly looked at me and nodded before looking back at the rack she was searching through.

"Hm, you're right. I like it, but I still think it'd look good on you," I heard Alice's voice from behind me.

I turned around to face her. I knew she had heard what I had said to Mel, but she didn't say anything to me.

"Nah, you take it. I'm going to go look at some jean shorts."

* * *

After about half an hour of trying pretty much everything in the store on, we left with five bags filled with cloths that together were worth about $2,000. By the time we made it out of the store, we were all laughing and talking, Alice included.

We walked around and found an Aldo accessories store. As we were making our way over to the store, I heard someone yell, "Holy shit!" I could tell the voice was directed toward us, but didn't turn around. I looked at the girls and we started to speed up. Next thing I knew, there were more voices. _"Is that her?" "Oh my gosh, that's Porcelain!" "No way. Where?" "It's the girls from Porcelain!" "Oh yeah? Then who's that other short one?"_

We practically ran into the store. I ran towards the sales clerk, took off my sunglasses and almost screamed at her, "Can you do me a favor?"

The clerk just stared at me, "Excuse me? Oh-oh my gosh. You're-"

"Yes, I'm me," I interrupted her, "Now could you please do me a favor and close the doors before there's a riot in here?"

Her eyes looked past me and at the small, but growing crowd of people that were in front of the store, looking inside and whispering to themselves. She then looked back at me.

"Um, yeah, sure," she said as she quickly made her way over to the doors, getting one of the other sales girls to help her.

In a short matter of minutes, the doors were being banged on and people were screaming. Thankfully, we were all safe within the confines of the small store. Of course, how we were going to get out was a whole other story. Mel and Sam decided to spend their time looking through the accessories, finding this whole situation incredibly humorous. The sales girls all asked for autographs and pictures, which, of course, we agreed to, after all, they had saved our skins. Alice was on the phone with someone, but before I could ask her who, she had shut her phone and turned to me.

"Does this store have some kind of emergency exit?"

I was about to remind her that we were in a store in a _mall_, but one of the sales girls stopped me.

"There's an emergency door in the back room. It doesn't lead outside, but it leads to the emergency staircase which should lead to some kind of exit."

Alice and I looked at each other, then back at the girl.

I smiled at her, "Perfect."

Mel ended up actually buying something before we left. _"Might as well get something out of this ordeal,"_ she had said. I laughed at her false annoyance, Sam just rolled her eyes.

We thanked the sales girls again after they showed us to the emergency door, and then made our way up the staircase. After a short while, the screaming crowd became only a slight hum. Not wanting this to take forever, we ran up the stairs, making it to the top in a matter of seconds. Turned out that the staircase lead to the roof of the parking lot, which was perfect for us, but I didn't understand how in a _usual_ emergency situation, being on the roof of anything would be helpful.

As we made our way to my car, I spotted a familiar looking Volvo parked next to it. I turned to look at Alice, who had a guilt-ridden look on her face. I stopped walking and waited for her explanation.

"Well, I thought since all your fans would recognize your car, they'd know what car to swarm when they saw it," she explained in a small voice, "I tried calling Jasper first, but he's out hunting, Emmett and Rose too. Carlisle and Esme aren't around, so all that was left was…him," she pointed behind me.

I turned to see him leaning against his door; he had sunglasses on, concealing any emotion, Mel and Sam already loading our bags into his trunk. _Traitors_. I turned back to Alice.

"You don't really expect me to ride with him."

"Well," she began, "it wouldn't be _just_ you, it'd be Mel and Sam too," she tried to reason.

I rolled my eyes at her, but a second later threw her my keys. I turned back around and, without looking at him again, I made my way to the passenger seat of his stupid silver Volvo, opened the door and climbed in. Before shutting the door, I called out to the girls, "Get in."

A second later he was in the driver seat, key in the ignition and Alice was driving down the parking lot in my gorgeous red baby. I rolled down the window and yelled out, "Don't you dare get a scratch on it, Pixie!" Sam burst out in laughter, while Mel tried to muffle hers.

Edward just ignored me, but I could see the tip of his mouth curving up. I huffed and plopped down in my seat, and then we were the ones racing down the lot.

* * *

Half way back to the mansion, we were riding in uncomfortable silence. Well, at least Edward and me were, Sam and Mel were talking about all the stuff we'd bought. Mel was talking about what she could pair her new accessories with and Sam about where she was planning to wear her new heels. I decided to break the silence between him and me.

"I can't believe your still driving this thing."

Suddenly, all went silent. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, then he chuckled, "Well, I love this _thing_."

The girls still remained silent, both looking out their side windows, but listening intently. I didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride though, and neither did he, but we did sit in a more comfortable silence.

When we finally arrived at the mansion, Sam and Mel quickly took the bags out of the trunk and made their way inside, us still in the car. When they were inside, I finally spoke again.

"Remember the first time we were in here together. We were driving out of Port Angeles."

He nodded, "After I saved you from those imbeciles, ditched Jessica and Angela, ate at La Bella Italia, and then had you questioning me on the ride back to Charlie."

I laughed at his detailed response, "Yeah. Remember how I freaked at how fast you were driving?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"It's funny. Now I drive at pretty much the same speed."

After a second, he turned to look toward me, "I'm serious Bella. I'm not giving up."

"I know," I responded simply.

"I love you."

I turned to look at him, keeping my face void of emotion. "And," I questioned.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Maybe you love me," I paused, "and maybe I just don't care."

With that, I opened the door, stepped out, closed it hard and made my way into my home.


	8. Chapter Eight: Perfection

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Porcelain's personality, and the band members.

**AN:** I know I've made you guys wait long, but, finally, here's chapter eight. I don't have any excuses, but I can promise you, I'm already working on chapter nine! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember: reviews make the world go round! ;D

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to attempt to have a conversation with him. I don't know what I could have thought I would get out of a conversation with him, but I just needed to talk to him. I needed it and I hated him for making me feel that way. When he told me that he wasn't giving up, I had felt some kind of reassurance, but reassurance for what, I had no idea. I don't want him in my existence, I don't want anything to do with him, but why can't I stop thinking about him?

About a week had passed since that car ride and I hadn't had any contact with the Cullens since then. The band hadn't forgotten about them, but they had stopped mentioning them. Especially after the fight I had with Ryan who said that it could be a good thing to let the Cullens help us against the Volturi, that it would give us even more of an upper hand. It quickly became a shouting match between Ryan and me. All I could argue was that Ryan didn't have confidence in my ability, but in truth I knew that wasn't the case. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit that we could actually use their help. I didn't want their help. I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't need them, didn't need him.

The weekend was here and we had been invited to a party at a hip club by another band we had played a gig with. I had called to invite Alice, pretty sure that this would be her type of scene and, plus, I missed the little pixie. She had agreed to meet us there. After getting dressed up in all black, my outfit mostly by Guess (outfit in profile), as I used this party as an excuse to wear some of my new threads, I was out the door together with my band mates and inside a luxurious limo. We arrived in little over twenty minutes or so and the limo stopped right in front of a red carpet that led into the building. The area was surrounded by paparazzi and I was the first to step out of the car. Immediately we were swarmed by photographers. I had my annoyance clearly written on my face, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile when I spotted Alice looking stunning in purple (outfit on profile), unfortunately this happiness was short lived when I noticed the person standing behind her.

I couldn't believe Alice would pull something like this. I looked at her with anger in my eyes, but she never lost that annoying fairy-like smile.

"Bella," she yelled in her musical voice as she made her way toward us, Edward in tow. "You look fantastic!"

Most of the band was already making their way down the red carpet, but Sam stayed behind with me. She whispered to me, "You didn't invite him, did you?" I shook my head. "Want me to get rid of him?" I shook my head again.

No, I was going to use this to my advantage. The plan already wormed its way into my mind and I smiled. "I see you brought Edward," I stated. Alice's smile didn't falter, "Yep." That was it; she didn't even attempt to give any reason. I tilted my head slightly to the side, my smile still present. "You look nice Edward." I wasn't lying. He looked fantastic in a white button down shirt with a black vest, pants, and a black tie (picture in profile). If I were still human, I would most likely have had an involuntary blush gracing my cheeks, but thanks to my now dead status I didn't have to worry about that humiliation anymore. I looked at Alice, "And you look amazing." Her smile seemed to grow, "Thanks, you look hot," she exclaimed.

I nodded, "Shall we go inside?" I didn't wait for any response, instead I grabbed Sam's hand rather tightly and we made our way down the carpet. I had become accustomed to the flashing lights of the cameras, and just smiled sweetly until we finally made it inside. The club was rather dark, other than the colorful lights bouncing off mirrors statistically situated around the room. There was an upper floor where more visibility was allowed and where the VIP seats could be found. We quickly made our way up the large set of stairs and found the rest of the band sitting on the large plush couches. I made a motion to Alice and Edward to get comfortable while I went to greet the band that had invited us.

About half an hour later I had downed about a dozen shots of vodka and I could feel the numbing buzz in my throat. The difference between humans and vampires when they drank was that we, instead, felt a heightening sensation in our senses which made everything look and feel more vibrant. I was dancing with Mel when another guy, who had wormed his was through the crowd of bodies toward us, began to dance with me. Perfect. Mel noticed this, grinned at me, and went to dance with another guy who had been eyeing her for a while. We were on the dance floor on the entrance floor of the club; I spotted Edward eyeing me from the upper floor and smirked. I pushed my body closer to the guy's, the guy smirked and Edward's eyes raged.

Next thing I knew, Edward was behind me. Without really thinking, I turned by body and attention toward him. We didn't speak. Our bodies did the speaking for us. The guy noticed that my attention was deterred away from him, but instead of saying anything, he just went to dance with the girl next to me. Our bodies followed the rhythm, our eyes bore into each others. I could tell Edward wanted to say something, but I stopped him by turning my body, my back now toward him. He responded by placing his hands extremely low on my waist and I couldn't help the electricity I felt flow through my body.

Suddenly a familiar song came on and I smirked. I heard Sam's laugh in a distant corner, but my focus was on the man dancing with me. Then I could hear my voice, my lyrics come through the speakers.

_The other day I had to stop and think__  
__And boy I love the way you get to me_

I turned my body toward him, so that I was once again facing him. His eyes bore into mine.

_So I took a hit and poured another drink__  
__Your perfect frame is where I sucked it clean__  
__Oh Yeah_

His eyes held his silent question and I answer him with a seductive smirk.

_I can never stop myself from fallin over__  
__You can never stop yourself from comin over__  
__I can feel you comin closer and closer__  
__Baby don't stop now__  
__Baby don't stop now_

_I can never stop myself from fallin over__  
__You can never stop yourself from comin over__  
__I can feel you comin closer and closer__  
__Baby don't stop now__  
__Baby don't stop now_

_I love how easy you crawl in me__  
__And the way it feels when you peel my clothes off me__  
__The palm of my hand's where I hold the key__  
__I feel like the glove, it's not the ecstasy__  
__Oh Yeah_

We were now chest to chest, our bodies mashed together struggling to get closer. My leg was between his and his between mine. We were slowly grinding together. The whole scene was so erotic, I never could have guessed Edward was possible of this. It was the three years of separation finally taking its toll, mixed with an intense sexual frustration and an electricity I had never felt before.

_I can never stop myself from fallin over__  
__You can never stop yourself from comin over__  
__I can feel you comin closer and closer__  
__Baby don't stop now__  
__Baby don't stop now_

_Don't stop till you please me  
__Don't stop till you please me  
__Don't stop (can you feel me?),  
__Don't stop, (can you feel me?)  
__Don't stop, don't stop_

I had turned again, my back facing him, me grinding into him while his hands explored, leaving me burning in all the places he lightly caressed.

_Why don't you come over  
__And slip into something a little more comfortable  
__Slip into me  
__How does that feel baby  
__Oh wait don't tell me, I already know  
__I feel perfect  
__I feel deep in you_

I was on fire.

_I can never stop myself from fallin over__  
__You can never stop yourself from comin over__  
__I can feel you comin closer and closer__  
__Baby don't stop now__  
__Baby don't stop now_

_(__Don't stop till you please me__  
__Don't stop till you please me__  
__Don't, don't stop till you please me__  
__Don't stop till you please me)_

_I can never stop myself from fallin over__  
__You can never stop yourself from comin over__  
__I can feel you comin closer and closer__  
__Baby don't stop now__  
__Baby don't stop now_

The song ended, but was quickly replaced by another. We were once again facing each other. We stared at each other, both trying to understand what had just happened. After several seconds, I broke my gaze and quickly made my way outside of the club. I left through a back door, ending up in an alleyway. I stopped and leaned against a wall, my breathing unnecessarily ragged.

I felt his presence and heard his footsteps. He had followed me. When I looked up, I saw him staring at me intently. It quickly became somewhat of a staring contest, both of us having no idea what to say. I was, once again, the first to break away. I began walking down the alley, away from him, but he sped up and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me," I practically yelled. He didn't budge. "I said let go," he wouldn't.

"Bella," he started, but I didn't allow him to continue.

"No, Edward. This is not happening. That was nothing. Do you understand me? Nothing."

"But," he began again.

"Nothing," I screamed and sped away before he could say anything else.

I found myself at my mansion in record timing. Running always helped to clear my thoughts, so I ran around the entire ground about a dozen times, before finally feeling calm enough to go inside and not break anything out of frustration, I didn't need Mel on my ass, but as I made my way toward the front door, I was greeted by a black robed little girl, her red eyes shining intently at me.

"Hello Bella," Jane greeted me, "We need to talk."


End file.
